Artemis (Olympian) (Earth-616)
, Cerynein Hind | Relatives = Zeus (father); Leto (mother); Apollo (twin brother); Cronus & Rhea (paternal grandparents); Coeus & Phoebe (maternal grandparents); Gaea & Ouranos (great-grandparents); Chiron (paternal half-uncle); Pluto, Poseidon (paternal uncles); Demeter, Hera, Hestia (paternal aunts); Asteria (maternal aunt); Ares, Dionysus, Hephaestus, Hercules, Hermes (paternal half-brothers); Aphrodite, Athena, Eileithyia, Eris, Hebe, Helen, Pandia, Persephone (paternal half-sisters); Olympians (family) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Olympus | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 420 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (variable) | Hair = Strawberry blonde | Hair2 = (variable) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Olympian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Goddess of the hunt, the moon, wild animals, wilderness, virginity, childbirth and young women | Education = Tutored by minor goddesses | Origin = Olympian goddess | PlaceOfBirth = Mount Cynthus, Isle of Delos, Greece | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Thor #129 | Death = | HistoryText = Overview Artemis is a member of the Olympians a group of humanoid beings that hale from the pocket dimension; Olympus. She was worshipped by the humans of Ancient Greece and the Roman Empire. Goddess of the hunt, the moon, wild animals, wilderness, virginity, childbirth and young women Early Life She was the daughter of the Titaness Leto and Zeus. After she was born he helped her deliver her twin brother Apollo. As Zeus' jealous wife Hera prohibited Leto from giving birth on solid group by mystically compelling all the interconnected lands to reject her, she took refuge and had to deliver the twins on the floating island of Delos. To show her gratitude, Leto would later secure Delos with four pillars. The siblings soon discovered their natural talent for archery and, using arrows forged by Hephaestus, slew the Earth-serpent Python that Hera had sent to attack Leto. Ancient Greece Artemis and her brother later joined the Olympians on Olympus being worshipped by the humans of Ancient Greece. Roman Empire (146 BC–324 AD) In 146 B.C., the Romans conquered Macedonia and then Greece. They even adopted Olympian Gods, changing many of their names in the process. Artemis became "Diana". Modern Age When her father Zeus was angry with the Avengers because his son Hercules was beaten into a coma while serving with them, he had several of his children attack and abduct the superhero team. Artemis was sent to abduct the Wasp from the small Caribbean island she was vacationing on. She attracted the Wasp's attention by transforming into a deer and drawing her into the undergrowth, before firing a magical arrow at her. The Wasp shot the arrow with a bio-electrical sting, vaporizing it, but the dust created knocked the Wasp out and Artemis took her to Olympus. In New York City and on Olympus, Artemis clashed with the Avengers, and with several of her siblings (including her twin, Apollo) who had taken the Avengers' side against Zeus. Eventually Zeus came to his senses and called off his children, including Artemis. Artemis was subsequently in attendance when Zeus decreed that no Olympians would set foot on Earth again, though many of them have since done so. No Road Home After the malevolent goddess Nyx escaped imprisonment, she attacked Olympus and killed its inhabitants, including Artemis. Following Nyx's death, Artemis was resurrected in a new form along with the other fallen Olympians. | Powers = Artemis possesses the conventional attributes of an Olympian goddess: Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Artemis is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting about 30 tons. Artemis is somewhat stronger than the average Olympian female, who can lift about 25 tons. Superhuman Speed: Artemis is capable of running and moving at speeds much greater than even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: Artemis' muscles produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of human beings. Artemis is capable of exerting herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. Superhumanly Dense Tissue: The skin, muscle, and bone tissues of Artemis' body, like the bodies of all Olympians, is about 3 times as dense as the same tissue in a human being. This contributes, somewhat, to Artemis' superhuman strength and weight. Superhuman Durability: Artemis' body is much more resistant to physical injury than the body of a human. She is capable of withstanding great impact forces, temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Olympians, Artemis is capable of healing herself with superhuman levels of speed and efficiency if injured. She is, however, unable to regenerate missing limbs or organs. Immortality: Like all Olympians, Artemis is immune to the degenerative effects of aging. She has not aged since reaching adulthood and is immune to all known Earthly diseases. Energy Manipulation: Artemis is capable of manipulating great amounts of lunar energy for a number of purposes. She is able to generate energy from her body in order to heal the injuries of other beings. She is also capable of channeling these energies into creating plagues. Artemis is also capable of teleporting herself across great distances, even across dimensional spaces. Shape-Shifting: Artemis is capable of changing her shape, the exact limits of these powers is unknown. She is capable of altering her appearance to look like other humanoid beings. However, she typically prefers to change into the form of animals. Allspeak: Do to the Allspeak (also called All-Tongue), Artemis can communicate in all languages, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Abilities = Artemis is a master archer and huntress, and is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Artemis is superhumanly strong, and is able to lift around 30 tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Dimensional teleportation using her own powers. | Weapons = Artemis is a master archer and wields an arsenal of arrows with numerous mystical properties. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Artemis at Marvel Universe Appendix * Artemis at the Guide to the Mythological Universe }} Category:Twins Category:Archery Category:Zeus Family Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Teleporters Category:Healers Category:Shapeshifters Category:Hunt Deities Category:Leto Family Category:Moon Deities Category:Animals Deities Category:Nature Deities Category:Childbirth Deities Category:Unclassified Deities Themes Category:Youth Deities Category:Mythological Figures